


Cold

by UnderscoreMax



Series: Angstober [15]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: Steve is sick again, Bucky makes soup.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Angstober [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946554
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be angsty, but it wasn't. so heres a little break from the angst fest ive got goin on right now.

Steve could hear the soup bubbling from the tiny kitchen. He was wrapped up in a thick blanket. It was probably a Christmas gift from when Bucky was younger, it was definitely too nice for either of them to afford right now. 

"Hey doll" Bucky said, opening the door. Steve just rolled his eyes, pulling a laugh out of Buck.

"What? Y' don't appreciate my pet names?" Bucky placed his free hand over his heart, "I'm hurt Stevie."

Steve smiled up at him, "Sure ya are, Buck" His voice was scratchy and sore, but still full of his regular fondness and snark.

With a clink, Bucky put the bowl on the small nightstand. He opened a drawer, pulling out a small bottle of medicine. 

Steve groaned, "Awh, it ain't that bad Buck, I don't think I need'a take that. 'Sides, there ain't much left of it." 

"Steve," he ran his fingers through Steve's hair, "It's alright, we can afford to get another bottle if we need to, but for now you just gotta focus on gettin' better."

Steve grumbled about the taste, but swallowed down the measured cup of medicine anyway, coughing after it was down. "That-" he spluttered "is awful" 

Bucky laughed, earning a scowl. "Aw, sure, laugh about it. Stupid immune system." Steve poked at Bucky's stomach, still squinting.

Bucky laughed again, softer this time, and grabbed the bowl of soup off the desk. "Alright alright, ya whiny baby, eat ya soup."

"I get no respect in this house."

"Awh," Bucky kissed Steve's temple, "But you can get all the love you want."

Steve smiled at the action, but swatted at him anyway. "Jus' kissin up to me now."

"Is it working?"


End file.
